High School Mystery?
by NinaWilly
Summary: Gabriella missing math and science? A one-shot about Troy's adventures in finding the truth about his missing sweetheart.


A/N: This is a one-shot, definitely my longest so far. It is Troyella centered, Kind of romantic but also mysterious. It's my first romantic mystery so tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. Enjoy! IN TROY'S POINT OF VIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HSM, including it's characters.

Summary: Gabriella missing math and science? A one-shot about Troy's adventures in finding the truth about his missing sweetheart.

Rated-K+

High School Mystery?

Rain pouring down on the streets outside. I stare at the spring storm awaiting the bell to ring to see my sweetheart once again. Like always Ms. Darbus has to lecture us about the spring musical, which I'm sure Gabriella will like me to sign up with her. Tapping my pencil on my desk impatiently, glancing at the clock every few seconds. RING. I dash out of the classroom and find myself sprinting down the halls to my girlfriend of six months. Ignoring students yelling at me to obey the No Running rule. To my surprise I notice Gabriella not at her locker. She has biology next with me, she's probably in class already. Still a little uneasy but slightly pumped with numerous high fives from passing students.

Entering the biology classroom taught by Mrs. Clark, I noticed both Gabriella and Taylor missing. They were both here earlier. Maybe they got sick, or are tutoring Chad. Seeing that if Taylor tutored him alone he would get distracted, Laughing at the thought I resume my studies. Gabriella always said that good grades mean happy parents. I was feeling a bit insecure about Gabriella missing her favorite class besides math. After noticing Chad playing with a basketball at the back of the classroom I realized my theory was wrong.

After class I run up to Chad before heading to gym. For the first time I wasn't in a rush to play basketball.

"Hey Chad, have you seen Gabi or Taylor?"

"Sorry Captain, I only saw them this morning. I don't think they were sick, they were in third period with me."

"Okay, thanks anyways dude. Have any idea where they could be? They missed science and math!"

"Taylor and Gabs missing science and math? They must be having a mental breakdown or something!"

"Not helping Chad, I'm worried."

"Well maybe they went home sick... together."

"I'll try calling her, I'll ask dad...er coach if I could miss the first few minutes of class. It is somewhat of an emergency."

"Okay, see you Hoops."

Flipping my phone open to see a picture of Gabriella made me smile.

I call her, Ring, Ring, Ring. No answer. Worried, I also call her house. Ring, Ring, Ring. Mrs. Montez picks up.

"Hello, Troy? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes, but this is an emergency. Is Gabriella home?"

"No, she should be at school. Was she not?"

"I saw her earlier today but then sometime after fourth period I couldn't seem to find Taylor or Gabriella. I thought they were sick and had to go home."

"Well, they aren't here. Have you tried to reach Taylor? I doubt they would skip class. Unless they took after you and Chad."

"Okay, well I'll try Taylor next. Did Gabriella say anything or seem abnormal?"

"No, she seemed perfectly fine. She may be at the nurse also. Her asthma as been a real pain recently."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Montez"

"Bye Troy, make sure Gabi is okay,"

Completely ignoring that class has already begun, I'll deal with my dad later. I sprint down to Gabriella's locker. Quickly entering her locker combination, which she gave me for emergencies. Which is not technically breaking in. Her backpack and things were still there. Though she was missing her history textbook and her pencil case. She probably had that with her. Though a mysterious gray object lay underneath her book bag. Carefully taking it out I also realize her phone is next to her books. No point of calling her again then. But the gray tube like thing was her inhaler. I closed the locker but kept the inhaler. I ran to the nurse's asking for Gabriella Montez.

"Sorry Mr. Bolton, we have not seen Miss Montez here today."

Grabbing the inhaler in my pocket, maybe she is in the bathroom. But for an hour? Maybe the cafeteria food really got to her. Sigh. I reluctantly look into the girl's bathrooms and other than scaring a few girls I found nothing. Discouraged I decide to head back to class. Though somewhat surprised a hall monitor or teacher didn't catch him wandering the halls and scaring girls in bathrooms. I mean, I'm Troy Bolton! How can they not notice me, not in an arrogant way of course. But really.

On my way to P.E I heard a faint grunt of some sort. I scale the walls acting spy like. Just in case it was a super villain keeping a hostage or something. Or maybe it was Gabriella and Taylor. What if they were the hostages. Of a bully or something getting a kick out of beating up a couple of nerds. Or academically advanced students as Taylor puts it. I shall be their knight in shining armor or the super hero. I dramatically look down the next hallway completely expecting Gabi and Taylor. But it was just an empty hall. Confused, I ran my fingers through my hair roughly. Where did that sound come from? Hoping to hear the sound again I stay absolutely silent. Nothing. I crouch down and slowly make my way to the next hallway, opening every janitor's closet and each bathroom. Trying very carefully to not squeak my shoes on the newly waxed floor of East High. I heard the sound again. Louder this time. I must be near. This time it was more of a wheezing than a grunt. Though it was still soft. Faster this time, I try to find any sign the wheezing. Now the wheezing stopped. Thud. It was soft yet again but still audible.

I began to worry once again if this had anything to do with Gabriella. Or Taylor, but at this point Gabriella was my main concern. Now running I try to navigate the location of the sounds. Though East High is a reasonably large High School. Almost worried about what I'd see, I always closed my eyes and took a breath before looking around the corner. Nothing again. Getting frustrated and glancing at my watch, I realize I don't have much time before the bell rings. I have officially skipped my favorite class. Opps. Well looks like I'll have to explain it to my dad and my teammates also. Sighing and thinking about just heading to class. I felt it was my duty to figure out what it was. Even if it was just a janitor tipping over a trash can. Turning another corner which looked very similar to the tens of hundreds of corners I've looked at so far. The familiar red and white almost annoying.

Turning my head, I notice a figure kinda blurry in the intersection of the halls. It was really time for me to get glasses or contacts. Shrugging that off, I walk tentatively down the quiet hallway. Getting somewhat closer, still hard to tell who it was. I notice books and pencils scattered across the floor. And the person's long flowing hair splayed out on the floor. Afraid to look at the unconscious figure before him. Not wanting to know who it was, I take a deep breath and slowly open my crystal blue eyes. She had dark wavy hair. Her head was on its side away from me. A little disappointing. She was wearing a lime green sweater over a white button up shirt. With skinny jeans. But suspiciously wearing a familiar piece of jewelry. A T-necklace. I immediately knew who the mystery girl was. My fallen Gabriella. Still unconscious. No bumps or anything. She wasn't hit. Reaching into my pocket I take out the gray asthma inhaler. Suddenly realizing what had happened. She had an asthma attack on the way to class. But she was probably coming from the teacher's lounge, she often comes there to clean for the teachers. I don't know why she likes to clean for other people but apparently she does. And she had an asthma attack. She was trying to breath so she was wheezing. And then collapsed. Panicked I get on my knees to check if she was breathing now. She was breathing, weakly. I wasn't sure if I should move her or not. Scanning to see if there was any teachers or Taylor. Seeing none I take a chance and lift her up carefully.

I walk the endless halls to the nurse's. Seeing their surprised and alarmed faces noticing the unconscious body I was carrying. I lay her down on the Nurse's bed thing.

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton, do you mind telling me what happened? "

"She had an asthma attack."

She shook her head.

"Mr. Bolton, have you checked her pulse and her breathing?"

"Yes."

"Well luckily we have a spare inhaler."

"Actually, I have her inhaler."

"Why do you have it?"

"I found it in her locker."

"You broke into her locker and almost killed her?"

"Well not technically broke in..."

This sounded bad.

"Well, she should be awake soon since we gave her medicine, The principal might want a word with you later."

Sighing relief I caress her flawless face. Feeling bad that I almost killed her and got myself in trouble. But I'm glad she'll be fine soon.

"Troy?"

she tiredly said. It was almost a whisper.

"Yes? Thank goodness your okay."

"Where's Taylor?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"She needed help in the cafeteria so I was on my way there from helping out at the teacher's lounge."

"Well you just had a asthma attack and you need rest."

"I couldn't find my inhaler..."

Her voice trailed off. I felt guilty for taking it.

"Sorry about that. I took it because I thought you forgot it so I was going to return it to you."

"That's okay, you didn't mean to. What time is it?"

"1:35, why?"

"You missed P.E because of me didn't you."

"I would miss P.E every day for you."

She smiled.

"Thanks Wildcat."

"If you want, You can watch my dad yell at me."

"That's okay, I'd rather be right here right now with you."

"And that's what I'll do."

I lean in for a kiss but then Chad bursts through the door, basketball in hand asking a multitude of questions. Moment ruined again, typical Chad.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the suckish ending. I wasn't sure how to end it. Besides that I Hope you enjoyed that! It was supposed to be a series but it turned out to be a one-shot. I plan to write a series sometime soon but I really need ideas. So it would be great if you review and suggest something. I WILL NOT DO A TROYPAY OR ZASHLEY STORY. But I won't mind if there are hints of it such as my other story, My Best Friend's Wedding. Well review! Make my day! Favorite, sub, review, request, suggest, message, etc.


End file.
